Estudiando
by pink bullet
Summary: pues ahi les va mi primer fic...espero que les guste


**Para pasar….hay que estudiar no?**

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, ya casi no había estudiantes pues ya era un poco tarde pero Yoh y Anna seguían ahí.

Ok el hecho de que me convencieras para explicarte no significa que puedes ignórame – decía la rubia itako a su muy despistado prometido.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el castaño no lograba entender cómo la rubia lograba hacer integrales perfectas mientras que el con esfuerzos podía derivar una parte.

Jijiji perdón Anita…..es que esta muy difícil- respondió el con su característica sonrisa.

Simplemente él no estaba hecho para la escuela, no le gustaba andar estresado por los exámenes pero esta vez Anna le había prometido ir de vacaciones si el salía bien en sus materias y no pensaba perderse la oportunidad de ver a su linda prometida en un diminuto traje de baño así que tenía que concentrarse.

Trato de ponerle atención a lo que la rubia decía pero después de unas cuantas operaciones su mirada comenzaba a separar se del cuaderno y pasaba a su "maestra personal". Era inevitable no fijarse en sus ojos negros para después pasar a su fina nariz y terminar en sus labios rojos bajando un poco más y observar la curva de su cuello que lo llevaba a sus pechos y después a su maravilloso abdomen.

Se sonrojo al recordar cómo había besado cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo noches atrás cuando ambos aclararon lo que sentían el uno por el otro y al fin habían unido sus cuerpos porque en alma ya estaba unidos desde el día en que se conocieron, así que quien podía culparlo de no concentrarse cuando su mayor distracción estaba sentada ¡justo a su lado!

La rubia noto como Yoh comenzaba a sonrojarse y sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo sin disimulo.

Si sigues viéndome así me largo ¿!entendido? – Le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza – ahora vamos a tomarnos un descanso que ya estoy aburrida de explicarle a la pared

Jijijiji me parece buena idea – decía el castaño estirándose lo más que podía en su silla

Anna observo a Yoh, de verdad que los años no habían pasado en vano, del chico flaco que antes era no quedaba nada ahora era todo un hombre con un cuerpo envidiable y que hacia suspirar a mas de una, lo único que le alegraba era que su prometido era tan despistado que nunca se daba cuenta de que las demás lo miraban con ojos libidinosos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un agradable silencio hasta que escucho la voz de Yoh

Ahhhhh espero pasar bien los exámenes para poder salir de vacaciones – dijo volteándola a ver – ya nos merecemos un descanso de tanta escuela ¿no crees? – termino con su sonrisa

Si, tienes razón – fue lo único que respondió su prometida

El se acerco un poco a Anna y le dijo dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla – gracias por ayudarme a estudiar – le dijo.

Anna sonrió un poco – no voy a perder la oportunidad de broncearme por tu culpa

Este comentario hizo que Yoh riera y que se aventurara a juntar sus labios con los de su prometida, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían compartido caricia alguna, en ocasiones caminaban a la escuela agarrados de la mano o se daban un pequeño beso de buenas noches pero nada tan intimo como esa noche, así que el castaño prolongo todo lo que pudo ese pequeño contacto de labios que la rubia no había rechazado.

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron, Yoh estaba dispuesto a continuar con su lección de Cálculo pero no se esperaba que la rubia comenzara un nuevo beso que en definitiva no se parecía nada al casto roce que él le había dado hace unos segundos, este era más profundo, más largo, más rico y en definitiva el no iba a rechazar ese contacto.

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a bajar y las coloco en la cintura de Anna mientras que ella acercaba más a Yoh con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentían que en cada roce de sus lenguas sus cerebros mandaban impulsos nerviosos a todas partes de sus cuerpos, así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Sentían sus cuerpos arder, ese beso había despertado todos esos sentimientos otra vez, se abrazaron y ambos notaron el latir acelerado de sus corazones era como si tuvieran una carrera y ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Yoh – lo llamo la rubia

El simple hecho de sentir la agitada respiración de su prometida lo hizo perder la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta subir al lóbulo de su oreja y ahí dar un último masaje con su boca.

La rubia suspiro –….alguien nos puede ver- fue lo único que logro decir ya que su prometido insistía en acariciar aquella zona y se separo de él.

Ambos tenían sus rostros sonrojados, Anna se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo en donde se encontraban, Yoh se le quedo viendo un poco apenado, lo menos que él quería hacer era incomodarla pero se llevo una sorpresa al notar como su prometida se encargaba de cerrar con seguro la puerta y volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa picara.

Así no nos interrumpirán – dijo y volvió a sonreír sin dejar de ver al shaman

Eso fue lo único que tenía que hacer para obtener una reacción de Yoh, solo dos zancadas y ya se encontraba besando a su prometida con toda la pasión que había guardado la última semana, abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, Anna respondió con un pequeño gemido que termino en la boca de su prometido y se dedico a masajear su nuca justo como a él le gustaba.

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a descender hacia su espalda baja hasta donde esta pierde su nombre, Anna se sorprendió un poco al notar como Yoh acariciaba bajo su falda pero no era para nada incomodo al contrario se sentía bien, ella bajo su boca hacia su mentón y comenzó un camino de besos y una que otra pequeña lamida hacia su cuello, el castaño apretó un poco la carne que tenía en sus manos esto hizo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido en contra de su cuello, Anna comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del castaño besando la piel que iba descubriendo haciendo que el castaño respirara entrecortadamente y que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando saco por completo su camisa la rubia se dedico a acariciar cada parte de su bien formado torso, parecía querer grabar cada parte de su piel, el castaño no resistió mas y cargo a su prometida hasta la mesa en la que minutos atrás estaban estudiando, la sentó en la orilla con las piernas abiertas y él se coloco en este espacio solo para comenzar a besar el cuello de la sacerdotisa mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas.

Anna enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho con la intención de reprimir de alguna forma los gemidos que Yoh le arrancaba con sus caricias, después que el castaño termino de besar el cuello de la sacerdotisa volvió a su boca y la beso con una pasión descontrolada sus manos subieron al inicio de los botones de la blusa de la rubia y comenzó a desabotonarlos justo como Anna lo había hecho con él, ella lo ayudo en su tarea deshaciendo los de la parte inferior revelando un hermoso sostén negro, el castaño la miro unos segundos y volvió a besarla esta vez más tranquilo que antes comenzó a bajar pasando por su clavícula llegando a su destino los pechos de su prometida, su mano derecha subió acariciando el abdomen de Anna hasta llegar a su pecho y la otra la dejo agarrando firmemente su pierna haciendo que esta abrazara su cintura.

La rubia se sentía en un transe, sabía que estaban en una biblioteca ¡por el amor de dios! Era lo más desvergonzado que jamás había hecho pero no podía reprimir el deseo que sentía por Yoh, ese hombre era un peligro para cualquier mujer en especial ella que se había enamorado de él desde que eran solamente unos niños y ahora lo único que deseaba era unirse con ese hombre como hace una semana lo habían hecho.

Mientras que Yoh acariciaba y besaba poco a poco lo que podía sobre la tela Anna masajeaba su cabeza agradeciéndole sus atenciones hasta que decidió que ya era tiempo de actuar, así que bajo sus manos acariciando cada musculo marcado del torso de Yoh y llego a sus pantalones, primero le quito el cinturón y noto como la piel de su prometido se erizaba, beso su cuello y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, noto como una parte de la anatomía del castaño presionaba sus pantalones, se alegro y decidió que era hora de comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del shaman, una vez logrado esto deslizo una mano dentro de su bóxer y sintió la suave piel de esa zona, el joven paro de inmediato su labor y comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad.

Al ver la reacción de su prometido apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla del castaño obligándolo a levantar su rostro para mirarla, ambos sonrieron como si fueran dos pequeños haciendo una travesura juntos y se besaron más tranquilamente que otras veces. Yoh poso sus manos en el broche de su sostén y lo deshizo, la rubia se quito por completo la prenda y volvieron a besarse tranquilamente disfrutando únicamente la presencia del otro.

El beso se volvió más apasionado cada vez y toda esta ola de emociones provoco que Yoh bajara su mano a la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a darle un masaje sobre la tela Anna rompió el beso y se aferro a su cuello respirando agitadamente, el sonrió ante esto y siguió jugando en esa zona, noto que la tela comenzaba a humedecerse y decidió retirar la prenda para poder masajear libremente y así lo hizo, la itako tuvo que morder el hombro de Yoh para no gemir con mayor fuerza ante el nuevo contacto y comenzó a mover las caderas en contra de la mano del joven.

Anna sentía que ya no resistiría mas las caricias de su prometido así que puso su mano sobre la de él y la aparto, Yoh la miro extrañado ella solo lo beso una vez mas mientras que bajaba su pantalón y sus bóxers solo lo necesario para poder continuar y con sus piernas abrazo su cadera acercándolo más haciendo el roce de sus sexos inminente.

Ambos gimieron ante esa caricia, sentían la urgencia de unirse, de ser uno solo, de sentirse de la manera más intima y así lo hicieron, Yoh entro en ella con delicadeza como si fuera la primera vez Anna solo se aferro a su espalda y hacia todo lo posible por no gemir para que las personas que aun estaba en la biblioteca no los descubrieran.

Los dos comenzaron a mover sus caderas en busca del otro, comenzando un vaivén al principio lento pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y fuertes haciendo que Anna echara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Yoh se perdía en el aroma de su cuello y dando pequeños besos en esta parte de su cuerpo.

La sacerdotisa enterró las uñas en la espalda del shaman cuando sintió como millones de supernovas explotaban en su cabeza, apretó los dientes, aun estando consiente que estaban en un lugar público. El también comenzaba a sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo, aumento un poco mas sus estocadas cerrando los ojos con fuerza para volverlos abrir al sentir el cuerpo de su prometida comprimirse contra él desde su centro dando el aviso de que ella alcanzo el cielo. El no lo soporto por mucho encontrando su liberación segundos después.

Se abrazaron quedándose quietos por un momento ¡ja! Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaban estudiando. Después de un rato se separaron, sonrieron y comenzaron a vestirse otra vez. Una vez que acabaron de acomodar los libros que habían utilizado para estudiar salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la pensión agarrados de la mano disfrutando del bello ocaso que estaba ante ellos.

Anita… ¿tú crees que si pase todas mis materias? – pregunto el castaño

Mas te vale porque no creo que quieras que tu linda prometida se vaya sola a la playa ¿verdad?–

Jijiji – el castaño se detuvo y la jalo de su mano para darle un dulce beso en la boca– olvide darte las gracias por ayudarme – y la volvió a besar.

La rubia solo sonrió, se separo y comenzó a caminar apretando un poco su mano diciéndole con esa pequeña acción un simple _gracias a ti_.

* * *

Ahhhh es mi primer fic….así que ténganme consideración ok…espero que les haya gustado y pues ya ven lo que hacen las vacaciones, ya me voy a poner a hacer algo más productivo hahaha


End file.
